


【暴卡】共生伴侣

by FangYang



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangYang/pseuds/FangYang
Summary: Riot与Carlton共同的孩子的孕育与繁衍无疑是一个艰难的过程，但好在他们一个是外星的高级智慧生命，一个是地球上极其优秀的科学精英。从模拟子宫的培育与移植，再到交配与受孕，最后的成功分娩排卵终于让他们拥有了属于自己的孩子。





	【暴卡】共生伴侣

当Carlton开始着手培育模拟人类的繁衍子宫时，Riot才发现他的小宿主把他在情事里的恶劣话语当真了。

他的的确确是在把人操到迷迷糊糊的时候，生出了几分舒爽又畅快的心思，边将模拟人类精液的共生体黏剂狠狠地射进Carlton的甬道最深处，边问对方要不要让他尿湿、给他生个孩子。

——但这确确实实是有玩笑成分在里面的。毕竟Carlton的身子距离爆炸后被Riot修复还不到一年，更何况外星高级生物与人类男性的结合所需承受的改造与痛苦是巨大的，先前也并没有任何实例可参考，因此Riot即便是有极大的把握与成功率，在经历这么多事情以后，作为共生体宿主同时也是伴侣的Carlton让Riot再也不敢随随便便折腾他的身体。

Carlton却不是这么想的。他难得与Riot有了一点儿分歧的想法——全数的勇气来源于他对Riot的爱慕、崇拜与迷恋让他想要亲身孕育同对方的孩子，既然对方提出过这个想法，他当然会“言听计从”。因此在着手培育人造子宫时，面对Riot吓唬性地不同意时，他眨着那双亮闪闪的眼睛去望着凶狠的共生体：“我想要同你一起拥有一个属于我们的孩子。”

“好吧。”Riot无法，“但不是一个。到最后你会进行‘大量’的排卵生产。”

培育研究便在两人的共同合作之下进行了。Riot本可以直接在Carlton体内像往前修复他身体那样，创造出一个由模拟血管与细胞结构的共生体触肢组成了子宫，但直接实施体内改造的一步的人体不可抗性和排斥反应是无法得知的，因此Riot和Carlton一致决定，先在培养皿中尝试制造是最稳妥的。

最普通的模拟子宫培育应该会在培养皿中添加微滴液与母体的基因细胞，再由所需的各类矿物与培养液组成不似人体、却又如同子宫环境的类子宫壁。Carlton却不必如此麻烦了，来自于Riot的无血分肢类及其类细胞的生命动源分出极少量的一部分，进入无氧皿里代替组成了子宫环境和壁膜。

接下来是需要Carlton抽取血液注射到培养皿内，进而确认母体细胞。成功的是，这一步被Riot的生命动源完美地结合了，同时也说明了后续的子宫移植中，Carlton与Riot不会出现任何的基因不符的排斥反应。——这也许是得益于此前共生体与宿主的完美结合，同时改变了他们的基因判断并且进行了更高级的融合与提升。对此，Carlton和Riot同时想，他们果然是这个世界上最完美匹配的一对了。

最难的步骤是胎盘与子宫内膜的创造，两个必不可少的重要条件直接决定了模拟子宫是否能够运行与生产，但这在Carlton与Riot的携手面前也能迎刃而解。来自于外星高级智慧生命的强大，与地球上极其优秀的科学精英，违背伦理的设计不过是另一份大胆创新的新奇研究，二十四小时后，“孕育温室”——胎盘和内膜的创造与完善成功了。

☆

等待人造子宫的成熟需要三周，期间Riot的恶劣心思发挥到了极致，他一次次地分化出各种带着小嘴的触手同阴茎形状的分肢狠力顶入红肿的肉洞里，边揉弄着Carlton胸前早已破皮敏感的红硬乳粒，边用银灰色的胶状物紧紧地包裹在小宿主想要射精的性器上，而后把哭出满脸泪水的男人玩弄到尖叫求饶。

“呜——”Carlton已经数不清是第几夜被共生体操弄得神智模糊、双眼茫然了，他只能随着体内不断涌上来的快感拔出一声抬高的哭叫，泪水、唾液与对方的黏液将他漂亮的脸庞脏弄得一塌糊涂。甚至是刚替对方口交过的通红唇瓣，与敏感颤抖的睫毛上都是黏腻的汁液，他茫然地睁大眼睛，可怜兮兮地攀抱住Riot类后背的胶状物质，“Riot…别…别顶了……唔！我要被你操坏了……”

“坏了我再把你修复好。”Riot露出一个恶劣至极的笑容，然后一次次撞击在敏感不堪的前列腺上，“等你多了前面那个小洞后，可不会再是这么简单的前列腺快感了。”

Carlton难得地给了这个在他昏过去又控制着他的精神强制醒来的共生体没有多大力气的一次锤打。

☆

移植子宫至母体的过程是难以承受的痛苦与艰难。Riot尽可能地关闭了Carlton痛觉感官，又分出一丝黏腻的触肢钻进隐秘而通红的肉洞里，不紧不慢地在前列腺上按压。Carlton很快被身下传来的快感给剥离了大量的注意力，但仍能感受到来自于下体与体内各项器官的巨大变化。

来自于被改造的反射性恐惧迅速地笼罩了他，Carlton被刺激得喘出了一声有些颤抖的呻吟，Riot又分化出另一根触手，一边揉按着他的前列腺让他放松下来，一边安抚性地从他的脑袋一路抚摸到了脖颈。

Carlton躺在共生体为他敞开的胶质怀抱里，而来自于共生伴侣的陪伴让他对这个过程更加安心与勇敢，他尽可能地将双腿分开得更大，而紧接着，被改造的变化从下身汹涌着攀附上来了。五脏六腑的位置开始被强制移动，腾出一个能够安放子宫的位置，违背男性身体构造的行动让Carlton的小腹不受控制地隆起一个小小的弧度，他被巨大的痛意笼罩得呼喊出声，脸上布满了凄惨可怜的泪水。意识茫然中，Riot似乎在轻声叹气：“我说过的，让你不要……”

“不！”Carlton苍白着脸抱住自己的小腹，他忍不住疼痛的声音在颤抖，却又坚定无比，“我要孕育属于我们的孩子…”

Riot沉默地加快了改造的进度。不可承受的痛楚与内脏压力让Carlton即便是被关闭了部分痛觉感官也能难受至此，如果速度不够快，他甚至会死在这个实验台上——Riot的表情是前所未有的严肃，他分化出流质的黏结裹住培养皿内已然成熟的模拟子宫，同自己的胶质物一起收缩涌动，最后压迫着进入了体内器官腾出的空位里。

共生触肢与流质黏结包裹着子宫涌动变化，与肠道及各处器官的细小血管连接出液态的稳固桥梁。而紧接着，银灰色的黏结分出多处的细丝用力地卷住前列腺与肠道，犹如被利刃劈开的巨大疼痛让Carlton凄惨地哭叫出声，来自于体内的新异变化在此刻发生了，前列腺下与宫口相连接的肉体上出现了只有女人才会拥有的蜜蚌小口。

稚嫩的新生阴唇仍在颤巍地滴落着与Riot黏液相同的汁水，体内血液再次开始的畅通流动Carlton露出了成功后的苍白笑容，他仍小心翼翼地抱着逐渐平坦的小腹，闭上眼睛躺在共生体温柔地怀里。Riot还在忙碌着最后的收尾工作，液质的涌动与黏附在与新子宫连接的管道上做了保护的包裹，并为Carlton输送着各类所需的组织液。等他全数忙完，他便分化出两只强壮的手臂，温柔地将疲惫得睡过去的小宿主抱了起来，将平日里凶狠的脑袋贴近对方的小腹，轻声开口道：“Carlton，我爱你。”

☆

直到后来，设计类人类的模拟子宫时忽略了一个性别差异的小问题，直到Riot移接在Carlton身上时他才发现，子宫恰巧压迫在前列腺前面。这也就是说，Riot每次顶弄到娇嫩的宫口和把含卵体液射进去时，同时也会刺激到他的前列腺——Carlton在不断的强烈高潮中茫然无措地想，也许以他的共生伴侣的智慧早就发现了这个问题，而恶劣的性格让Riot直到现在才把这个问题在连续的操弄中体现出来。

水光淋漓的粉嫩蜜口蠕动着露出一条小小的细缝，而身后同样娇嫩的后穴口被前方淌出的汁液滑落下来沾湿，淫靡而美丽的两个蜜洞同时出现在一个漂亮极了的男人身上，他仿佛是等待着被共生体抚慰与灌溉的熟烂果实，更像是含苞待放的花尖等待着热烈地采撷。

粗大的分肢抵住仍然不断收缩的花缝，凶蛮地破开黏腻的软肉，毫不留情地操进紧致炽热的甬道里，直挺挺地顶到娇嫩的宫口处。Carlton无法控制住自己发出那些甜腻的呻吟声，他毫不保留地向共生体敞开自己身体每一处的柔软，攀附着全数奉献给他心目中最伟大的宇宙领袖。他朝着Riot微微张嘴，被情欲灼烧的下意识反应让他想要索求一个亲吻，而时刻读取宿主想法的共生体马上低下头去，用獠牙与长舌将Carlton的唇瓣给包裹住了。

Riot如同世界上最凶狠的野兽在掠夺着属于他的猎物，凶猛而狠厉地汲取着宿主口腔内的空气。滴落着黏液的长舌野蛮地撬开微张的唇瓣，顺着唇齿间挤了进去，在整个口腔柔软内壁的每个角落都疯狂地扫荡过。银灰色的共生体在用火热的吻在夺取着Carlton口腔内每一寸空气，又煽情至极地将呼吸用黏腻的唾液中渡回给他。酥麻的快感从尾椎处麻麻刺刺地爬至男人情热的全身，直至空白一片的脑海中不受控制地炸开，平日里冷静自持的科学家感觉自己身前的小花苞在颤颤巍巍地绽放，用湿淋淋的花蜜引诱着前来与他交配的对象。

湿热的蜜河在缓缓地流淌，无声地诉说着难耐的低语，而最原始的欲望与本能在旖旎中纠缠。

身前的女性蜜蚌与身后的男性肉洞全部被流动的共生分肢填满了，洞口被撑成一个圆形，周围的褶皱被抹开得平坦光滑。宫口与前列腺的同时刺激形成巨大的双重快感，铺天盖地地将泪流满面的Carlton笼罩在其中，他尖叫着再也发不出一声完整的话语来，只能够紧紧抱住压在身上、创造出这场快感的Riot身上，接受着带有对方基因卵物体液的射入。

大股大股的液体激烈地浇灌在男人的子宫里，过多的汁水承载让Carlton的小腹像怀孕了两三个月似的隆起一个小小的弧度，他失神地抱住自己的小腹，双眼朦胧地流出更多眼泪来。Riot低下头去，探出触手温柔地抚摸着他的腹部，声音里带着满满的笑意：“现在，你是我们孩子的母亲了。”

☆

孕育小生命是个辛苦又美丽的过程。Carlton的身体随着体内卵物的成长逐渐变得丰腴又动人，胸脯随着小腹的隆起同样也涨成一个小花苞的弧度，Riot对此有些沉迷地把玩着，任由那些软嫩的乳肉从指缝间泄出一个又一个淫靡的形状，他说：“也许会产奶。”

怀孕的变化让Carlton减少了工作量，并且接下来的时间都将办公室转移到了家里。孕育生命让他疲惫又困倦，无时不刻的困意使得这位承载着大量生命的新手母亲常常昏睡过去，但还好他的共生体是一位强大的父亲，总能将手足无措的小宿主照顾得无微不至。

食量也随着怀孕而变大，Carlton每餐都需要八至九个人的分量，同时还需要肉质蛋白的补充，还好富裕的小总裁并不会为体内的孩子们的食物金额而发愁。他发愁且难受的是另一点，孕期伴随而来、控制不住的孕吐让他总是将刚摄入的食物全数吐了出来，非但没有丰腴还变得更加消瘦的脸庞让Riot也有些心疼，平日里总是强势凶蛮的共生体再一次说道：“早知道就不让你怀孕了。”

“不。”Carlton再一次端起面前的食物，努力地吞咽入腹中，他抬起头来，眼睛里燃起亮晶晶的细碎光芒，“我会孕育出属于我们的孩子的。”

“你是一个优秀的母亲。”Riot吻了吻他。

四肢的酸软无力与腹部时不时的隐约疼痛在Riot的按摩放松之下并不是一个大问题，Carlton羞耻于开口的是另一个让他脸热心跳的问题——孕期内的身体敏感度使得他似乎时时刻刻都处于一种难耐的情热状态，同时又因前列腺前方的宫口压迫使得女性穴洞里总是淌出黏腻的汁水，而这个问题在他肚子变大时体现得更为明显。

加重的大肚子几乎时时刻刻压迫着宫口与前列腺，站起来时更是因重心压迫得更加剧烈，汹涌的快感却让他即便躺着也能弄湿身下的床单。Carlton总算明白那些关于孕期里的持续高潮的说法是怎么来临的了，他紧紧抓着床单，让他的共生伴侣浅浅地在蜜蚌与后穴里同时操入分肢，时刻埋在他泥泞不堪的体内，缓解他汹涌难耐的欲望。

而生产的过程却比Carlton与Riot想象中轻松顺利得多。Carlton将子宫吸收与培育得很好，而Riot更是将它变得更加成功，他们的孩子即便是处于卵物生命的状态，也如同父亲和母亲一样优秀，简单的十分钟内便由Carlton顺畅地排产出来，滚落着被Riot接住，迅速地放入无氧皿中。

也许唯一一个排卵中的困难是Carlton需要承受来自于孩子们生产过程中对前列腺与宫口的时刻挤压。巨大的高潮让他发出模糊而破碎的喘息，呜咽着伸出红艳艳的舌头去与Riot接吻，然后没有被共生体包裹住强制射精的性器不断地循环于高潮中，射出一股又一股浊白的精液，弄脏了他和共生体的身上。

最后，人类优秀的科学家小母亲Carlton疲惫地在生产后躺在共生体将他包裹住的怀里，望着无氧皿内他与对方共同的孩子，露出了一个温柔又眷恋的笑容。

Riot心里难得地泛起了初为人父的软潮，他低头吻了吻Carlton汗湿的发梢，说出了上次由于对方昏睡而错过的、但他明白Carlton已经期待了很久的话语：“Carlton，我的伴侣，我爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
